


If you give a gorilla a cookie...

by opalsandlace



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Black Reader, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Food, Holidays, Jabari King, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Soft M'Baku (Marvel), Thicc Daddy M'Baku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalsandlace/pseuds/opalsandlace
Summary: It's hard to get anything done with M'Baku around
Relationships: M'Baku (Marvel)/Reader, M'Baku/Black Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	If you give a gorilla a cookie...

**Author's Note:**

> just a fluffy lil somethin' for the holiday season

The smooth voices of The Temptations flowed through stereo speakers. Their baritone and falsetto voices accented by the crack and snap of the vinyl record. On nearly every surface of the home were twinkle lights, evergreen boughs, and Jabari wood figurines. It was early Christmas morning. The sun had yet to rise. Snow continued to fall steadily outside. But, indoors, the air was warm and sweet. Filled with the smell of pine and vanilla.

You stood at the wood countertop, stirring powdered sugar into what would soon be a lemon glaze for pound cake--your grandmother’s recipe. You rolled up the sleeves of your flannel pajamas, careful to keep them as clean as possible for pictures later. You were trying to finish the last of the baking before M’Baku’s sweet tooth struck. If you were lucky, you had about two hours before the smell of cake and cookies would wake him from his slumber. So, you moved with steady determination. 

Rolling, mixing, icing, sifting. 

Tasting, whisking, cutting, garnishing. 

You paused your work to put on the Motown Christmas record. Ever since your engagement and marriage to the Great Gorilla, you had been determined to show him the wonders of a soul-filled Christmas. Together you watched Holiday Heart and Last Holiday, sang along to your Christmas vinyls, and cooked your family’s traditional recipes. It was always a merry Jabari Christmas in your home. This year, you’d even talked M’Baku into wearing matching pajamas.

The jarring ring of the timer tore you from your reverie. You carefully removed the tray of cookies from the oven. They’d be decorated once they were cool. Just as you were scooping buttercream frosting into a piping bag, you heard the sound of familiar footsteps.

_ Uh oh. _

Strong arms encircled your waist. You felt M’Baku’s broad chest pressed against your back.

“Merry Christmas, my love. It smells delicious in here,” he rumbled behind you.

You spun around slowly in his embrace, cherishing his warmth. You rested your arms against his chest, careful not to smear frosting on his pajamas. 

“Merry Christmas, darlin’.” You pressed your lips to his.

“I think you need a taste-tester. Just to make sure everything is perfect,” he said as he slipped one of your fingers into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, gaze never straying from yours.

You caught your lower lip between your teeth. If you weren’t careful, he would distract you from everything you’d planned to finish this morning.

“Mm, what is that? In the frosting?” he asked once he’d cleaned each and every one of your fingertips.

“Cardamom,” you breathed. “For the gingerbread cookies.”

“Brilliant,” he said with a grin. “I will try one.”

That shook you from your stupor. You knew he’d try it. 

“No! You’ll promise to eat just one and then promptly eat the whole batch! Go! Shoo!” You playfully pushed him away.

M’Baku clutched his chest in pretend offense.

“My wife will not indulge me? Where is your holiday spirit? Your Christmas cheer?”

You fought not to roll your eyes at his theatrics. 

“Save me the drama, ‘Baku. You know once you eat one, you’ll want them all. Go somewhere else with that. Unless you want to help?” You knew that would work. The Great Gorilla was formidable in battle and handy with woodwork, but he was terribly clumsy in the kitchen.

M’Baku rolled up his sleeves and rummaged around for the Grinch apron you’d gifted him last year.

“What do you need, chef?” he asked.

You looked at him in surprise.

“Nuh uh. Nope. No way.” You hurried him from the kitchen. “You can be of help anywhere else but here.”

M’Baku pouted. He tilted his chin down at you with a look.  _ That  _ look. You couldn’t say no.

“Just one cookie,” you conceded.

M’Baku grinned and pressed a kiss to your temple.

“Big baby,” you mumbled.

“I love you!” He called, heading back to bed with his treat.

Now that your distraction was gone, you could get back to cooking. You still had cookies to ice, a cake to glaze, and macaroni and cheese to bake. Just as you were getting back into your groove, you were interrupted by the sound of parchment paper rustling. You turned to find M’Baku stealing a cookie off the cooling rack.

“Aht, put that back!” you scolded.

M’Baku grinned mischievously.

“I can’t put it back. I touched it.”

“You are so childish! Get out!” You laughed.

Alone in the kitchen again, you put on another record. Mariah Carey this time. You sang along to yourself, dodging all those too-high notes. Before the first side of the record was played through, you’d glazed the cake and put the macaroni and cheese on the oven. Once you finished decorating the gingerbread cookies, you and M’Baku could sneak in some alone time before the family came over for breakfast.

You bent down to fetch the candies that would be the buttons for the cookies. When you stood and turned, you bumped into your husband’s chest. He was pouring himself a glass of eggnog.

“What are you doing back in here! I thought you were asleep!” You planted your hands on your hips.

M’Baku shrugged.

“Your beautiful voice awoke me from my slumber. I couldn’t stay away,” he said, sauntering over to you flirtatiously. 

“Uh, no. Put all that charm away. I’m almost finished here.”

“Let me help you,” he said, voice low. His large hands slid to cup your hips.

A familiar tone. _That_ tone, all deep and smooth. It was hard to say no to him when he talked to you like that. But you were a woman on a mission. 

“If you stop distracting me, I can be done in twenty minutes,” you said.

“Alright, I’ll go. But if you’re not in our bed in twenty minutes, I’m comin’ for you,” he growled.

“Hey, put those cookies back!” you yelled after him.

“I touched them!” he called in reply.

Piping bag in hand, you got to work on the cookies. Each one had to be decorated differently. You thought it was more fun that way. Some wore smiles; others wore looks of surprise. Some had buttons; others wore sweaters. Each one was unique, but they were all equally delicious. Surely, M’Baku could attest to that. 

Almost as if on cue, he padded into the kitchen once again. 

You straightened up from your work and turned to him with a good-natured scowl. 

“Love, will you pl--.”

Your words were interrupted by M’Baku’s lips on yours. He tugged your lower lip gently between his teeth. Tongue tasting of ginger and clove. One strong hand gripped the back of your neck. The other cupped the curves he loved so much.

“It hasn’t been twenty minutes yet!”, you said when you came up for breath.

M’Baku nuzzled wet kisses against your throat. Deft fingers pulled the collar of your top to expose more of you.

“I grew impatient. I want to unwrap my Christmas present,” he rumbled against your skin.

Thoughts clearly fogged from the sudden caresses you said, “M’Baku, your gifts are under the tree.” 

He shook his head as he looked into your eyes.

“The best one is right here.”

And, with that, he lifted you over his shoulder. The gingerbread cookies could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> not sure i like the ending? what do y'all think? feedback is welcomed and encouraged <3


End file.
